Alastor Vallen
Human |Row 2 title = Gender: |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Nationality: |Row 3 info = |imagewidth = 310x310 |Row 4 title = Affiliations: |Row 4 info = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Occupations: |Row 5 info = Missionary to Mirstone (Formerly) |Row 6 title = Family:|Row 6 info = Ana Vallen (Wife) Amelia Vallen (Daughter) |tab2 = Living |caption1 = Alastor as a Forsaken. |image2 = vallen.png |caption2 = Alastor in life. |Row 7 title = Mentor(s): |Row 7 info = Gerard Grimsbane |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = }} '''Alastor Vallen '''is a Stormwindian Forsaken warlock, formerly a missionary of the Church of the Holy Light. Soon after his raising, he was brought into the fold of the Grimsbane Coven. Biography A missionary from the Church of the Holy Light, Vallen did not originally come to help with the Mirstone project, but rather to facilitate the residents' continued faith in the Light. He was soon viewed a welcome member of the community and something of a spiritual leader. He worked closely with Sanalellah Sunbringer to help alleviate tensions in Mirstone when a vampyr began preying upon the town. Vallen suggested that Sanalellah even help to train the townsfolk to defend themselves, and spread teachings of the Light and how to become a paladin. After the Mirstone Vampyr Trials unfolded, Vallen caved to pressure in order to survive and helped oversee the various inquisitions that took place. Despite his public endorsement of the trials, however, he soon came under attack by the budding Mirstone Wolfcult, staked through the chest under the cover of night and buried outside the town in secrecy. In the last moments before his death, Vallen cursed the paranoid people of Mirstone, ultimately despising them for wasting his goodwill and devolving into beasts. A New Calling Following the Mirstone Massacre, a group of Forsaken body scavengers came to the ruin to claim any bodies that could be used as material or raised into undeath. Vallen's grave was discovered and his body was dug up and taken to an outpost in Darkshore to await reanimation. Vallen would be among the scores of dead risen as Forsaken by the Val'kyr and put to task serving the interests of the Horde. At some point after his raising, Alastor attempted to commit suicide, but found that he was literally incapable of doing the deed, bound by necromantic magic. He ultimately resigned himself to his fate, letting his purpose be dictated to him by the Forsaken. However, though he tried to serve the Horde in its battles for Darkshore, the Light no longer answered his calls as it did in life, leaving him with only the Shadow Words that he rarely employed. He was sent off to Orgrimmar to seek out training. While Vallen sought out the wielders of shadow magic within the Cleft of Shadow, he was approached by a Forsaken warlock who recognized his plight. The warlock introduced himself as simply Clovis, stating that he was looking for suitable apprentices to study as warlocks. Alastor studied under Clovis' instruction, taught to convene within the Cleft of Shadow for practicing their warlock magics. Despite his studious dedication, Alastor was often sent on mundane tasks to fetch things for Clovis, such as enchanting reagents. All the while, Alastor struggled to grasp the basics of being a warlock, including the summoning of the imp. Confused and struggling to adapt to his new existence in the Horde, Alastor began to frequent the Wyvern's Tail to socialize and learn about the city he now called home. During this time he met Xyntus Felspear, a warlock like himself, and asked her to assist in the summoning and binding of an imp. Xyntus led him to the Cleft to practice, where she revealed the flaw in his summoning - a failure to produce a perfect summoning circle from memory. Once he did this, he successfully summoned his imp, manifesting in pillars of felfire. The battle to subjugate the imp came with difficulty as it threw firebolts at him, but Alastor managed to dominate the demon. Upon seizing control of the demon, Alastor proceeded to bludgeon it to death, letting it return to the Nether and thanking Xyntus for her help. She suggested that Alastor needed a better master who did not neglect his training, but when he began to suggest that he would consider her words, wracking pain seized him. It was revealed to him that an invisible eye - an Eye of Kilrogg - was following and had affected him. Thanking her again, Alastor left the Tail to return to his master. Upon returning to Clovis in the Cleft of Shadow, however, Alastor found that he was suddenly dead, his head decapitated from his body. Only further confused, Alastor informed the city guard of the body to let them dispose of it and investigate the death, and went to mingle among the public again. As soon as Alastor began to question what he would do now that his master was dead, he found himself suddenly summoned to the region of the Blasted Lands by a Forsaken warlock, ordered to clear out a cave of Shadowsworn cultists, draw a summoning circle in the center, and retrieve anything of value that he could find. He was given a hearthstone attuned to the Wyvern's Tail in Orgrimmar in order to return to the Cleft of Shadow. Alastor was successful in clearing out the cultists, summoning the imp he had bound to him earlier to wreak havoc upon the demon worshipers. He then drew the circle from memory to the best of his ability, and searched the area for any valuable items. He found a treatise on the summoning - and alleged appeasement - of demons, and brought it back as ordered. The warlock acolyte's performance was evaluated by the Forsaken warlock, and though he disposed of the rabble and brought back a potential useful item, the circle he had drawn was useless and ultimately made the task a waste of time. Confused as to why he should care, Alastor asked him why his judgment mattered. The Forsaken stated that his judgment did not matter, but that their master's judgment did. Only left with more questions, Alastor was promptly dismissed and left to return to his own activities. Since then, Alastor would continue to have his training overseen by the and sent on various tasks to prove his worth. He was often inflicted with pain and suffering for demonstration of curses and new spells. As time went on and Alastor trained further, he met with an elderly Orc warlock, Reogaz Feldrinker, a veteran of the First and Second Wars who had slowly become Alastor's first friend in the Horde. As time went on, Reogaz obtained a new staff for Alastor, replacing his weak wooden staff with a tool tipped with felslate. The two both had a vested interest in the Onyx Rose Order, and Reogaz suggested that Alastor seek out Tyrinade's invitation to the Order's holdings. Reogaz revealed his plans to Alastor, and made the latter question his master's intent. Alastor realized that his master - who had yet to reveal himself - was sending the young acolyte on errands to collect items and texts pertaining to the "bond" between man and demon, with the implication that said master intended to bind himself with a demon, or perhaps even to become a demon himself. Blackrock and Roll With his fate largely determined by the Forsaken and the Horde's war effort, it was not long before Alastor would be summoned by the call to arms to join the Horde at Blackrock Mountain to assist in securing the mountain and potential allies. Falling into the ranks, Alastor soon had his first fight against the Alliance. Initially Alastor fell during a devastating duel with a Pandaren warrior, having crippled both his legs, his left arm, and dislocated his jaw in the fight. Despite this, Alastor was not dead, and resolved to continue fighting, crawling about the battlefield with his staff. After defeating a priestess and a Death Knight with nothing but his remaining useful arm, a Void Elf finally defeated him with a mere kick to the head. Alastor's battle with the priest had also damaged him even further, resulting in his jaw being completely removed from his face. After the battle, Alastor was brought back to the Horde encampment by Arthalden Lightshard and repaired by Rekfar Axefury, replacing his broken limbs and his lower jaw. Finally managing to recuperate, Alastor learned that Tyrinade was captured in battle, and resolved to assist in any plan towards her rescue. During a reprieve from the conflict, Alastor decided that an imp was not sufficient for the battlefield, and that he would need something capable of fighting a physical battle on his behalf. Studying the notes provided by Xyntus, Alastor began preparing to summon a voidwalker, only to find that his ritual was shoddy and incapable of accomplishing the task. Alastor finally relented and returned to Orgrimmar, seeking aid from Reogaz in the summoning. With Reogaz's guidance, Alastor was successful, learning to reach into the Nether but also into the Void. In doing so, Alastor pulled out a voidwalker and promptly subjugated it, forcing it to reveal its name: Kal'nagma. Bound to Alastor, the voidwalker was dismissed as the warlock began to make his way back to Blackrock. The next day, Alastor prepared a ritual with the aid of Fasha Tel'therun to summon Alastor's friend, Reogaz Feldrinker. He joined the Horde in a battle on the open fields of the Burning Steppes, alongside his friend. After defeating Zevrad Stargazer with the use of Kal'nagma, Alastor was incapacitated by a paladin when his spine was damaged. After having it repaired by Tobias Moonsong of the Onyx Rose Order, Alastor returned to the Horde's base camp with Reogaz to begin a summoning ritual to assist a critically wounded soldier's return. Reogaz and Alastor worked together frequently in the midst of the conflict. Alastor approached him with his theory regarding the creation of a healthstone, that it involved leeching life essence and, instead of consuming it, crushing it down into physical form. The two practiced this theory by draining life from local fauna. To their luck, Alastor's theory was correct, and they formed several healthstones. In the midst of their practice, Alastor and Reogaz were met with a Storm Iron Dwarf, neutral to the battles in Blackrock, who was offering to haggle for his goods, mostly runes, tools, and schematics. Reogaz traded Felslate for a tool to bind Fel to a construct, and Alastor was given a scroll of demon trapping in exchange for the promise of owing the dwarf a favor. With their business concluded, the two warlocks returned to the mountain. In a battle for control of an Altar of Storms, Alastor was confronted with a dwarf warlock who advocated for the freedom and choices of demons, an attitude that clashed with Alastor's "reality" that demons were tools bound by warlocks and used by warlocks. Alastor emerged victorious, nearly killing the dwarf and then defeating a Death Knight, only for Kal'nagma to be destroyed by Arthanin of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Letting Luneth Dawnseeker take over the fight, Alastor rejoined the nearby wounded. Alastor was brought back to the Altar of Storms by Reogaz, with the intent of summoning and binding a new demon. Using a tome of the Blackrock warlocks and the scroll of demon trapping, Alastor summoned a Felhunter. However, he was unable to overpower the demon, resulting in a brief battle that forced Alastor to return the demon to the Nether. The warlock participated in the final battle for the Mountain, yet as he began to depart, he found himself summoned by an unknown presence. The Grimsbane Coven Alastor found himself summoned to what seemed to be an abandoned tavern, surrounded by shrouded warlocks. Before him was an elderly human warlock, who introduced himself as Gerard Grimsbane. When Alastor questioned his summoning, Grimsbane revealed that he was Alastor's master, and that Alastor was taught through Grimsbane's acolytes. Not understanding Grimsbane's secrecy, Alastor questioned why he was being summoned now, and not before. Grimsbane revealed that no one in the Horde would trust a human warlock, even one from the Black Harvest, given the current war. He had to cement his hold upon Alastor before finally bringing him into the fold of the Grimsbane Coven. Alastor began to object, explaining that his duty lied with the Dark Lady and the Forsaken, but Grimsbane refused his objection. According to Grimsbane, Alastor was a member of the Coven the entire time, he just did not realize it yet. Resigning himself, Alastor asked what the purpose of the Coven was. Grimsbane did not reveal the Coven's goal, but instead explained that they had an agenda that required traveling to the ruined Kingdom of Alterac, where everything would be revealed. The Coven began to relocate to the Hillsbrad Foothills where they then occupied the destroyed ruins of Mirstone. Immediately the warlocks dug their roots into the ruined town and began practicing demonic rituals. Adrift WIP Appearance Alastor is a rather ordinary man, average in height and possessing a body that is neither thin nor stocky, appearing roughly the age of a man in his forties. His sandy blonde hair is short, ordinarily combed and kept underneath his chapeau. He often wore priest's robes, white in coloration, and carried a staff that marked his profession. In death, Alastor shows decay from weeks of being dead before his raising, and his typically combed hair now dried and unkempt, more akin to loose straw. No bones protrude from his body, but he is slightly hunched and much of his body has atrophied. His eyes glow with yellow ghostlight. Due to the skirmishes for Blackrock Mountain, Alastor's left arm and legs were replaced, as well as his jaw, leaving the bone of his lower jaw exposed. Alastor often wears a set of hooded violet robes, given to him by the Grimsbane Coven, and uses a staff composed of a metal rod capped with a Felslate gem, given to him by Reogaz Feldrinker. Personality In life, Alastor was a generally compassionate man, as part of his position as a priest. He sought to help others to the best of his ability, and served as a spiritual guide for many who felt in need of one. Devoted to his faith in the Holy Light, Alastor became a missionary to spread the religion and facilitate its practice. He was also very devoted to his family. This, however masked a deep-rooted cynicism he held, knowing that very few wished to listen to religious preaching and that only those already devoted would care to hear, hence his decision to focus less on converting others and more on facilitating others' worship. In some ways he suffered an existential lack of purpose, and used religion and family to fill the void. Upon being raised into undeath, Alastor became nihilistic, looking at much of his past life as "minutiae" that ultimately did not matter. He did not care to determine what his purpose in existing was, content to let it be dictated to him by the Forsaken who created him, and allowing his moral integrity to practically evaporate. The only thing he seemed to retain any connection to was the family he had left behind. Skills '''Language: '''Alastor is fluent in Common, and has a basic understanding of Orcish, preferring to speak Common. '''Physical: '''Alastor's physical ability is minimal, though due to undeath he is incapable of physical exhaustion and has been known to use his staff as a blunt instrument to some effect. '''Magical: '''Alastor's earlier talents for Light magic have been replaced with the skills of a warlock, working with the use of shadow magic, curses, and the summoning of demons. His skill has progressed significantly since the skirmish for Blackrock, learning to summon imps, a voidwalker, and opening portals to the Nether. Demons '''Gakkin: '''The imp that Alastor has summoned and bound to him, capable of flinging firebolts and destroying itself in a fiery explosion. When summoned, Gakkig manifests through a pillar of Felfire. '''Kal'nagma: '''A voidwalker summoned with the aid of Reogaz, Kal'nagma is a bulky entity of void energies capable of physical fighting on Alastor's behalf, and unleashing void magic against his foes. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Mirstone Category:Forsaken Category:Undead Category:Warlocks Category:Grimsbane Coven